


untitled

by SerpentineJ



Series: days rarepair ficlets [2]
Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, KINDA USUNITO.. could be read that way.... Just a scene, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: "I've been chasing after you this whole time, Usui-senpai!" Nitobe shouts, fists balled up, shoulders rigid and trembling. There are fat, heavy tears building at the corners of his eyes, and his nose and mouth are scrunched in an attempt not to cry. "As a defender, and as a person-"Usui stares at him, taken aback, for once.





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: hi

"I've been chasing after you this whole time, Usui-senpai!" Nitobe shouts, fists balled up, shoulders rigid and trembling. There are fat, heavy tears building at the corners of his eyes, and his nose and mouth are scrunched in an attempt not to cry. "As a defender, and as a person-"

Usui stares at him, taken aback, for once.

"Nitobe-kun..." He trails off. What is he supposed to do, when something crops up that he hasn't suspected?

Nitobe ducks his head and wipes his tears frustratedly, smearing the wetness on his shirt sleeve. The setting sun over the soccer field lights his face with an orange glow. The air is heavy and warm and still- Usui feels it settled around him, like the entire world is holding its breath, and Nitobe is the only thing that can move so explosively. He sniffles. and Usui is at a loss for words.

"Nitobe-kun..." He repeats. The urge to reach out and touch his face, cup his cheek, grows. "What are you saying?"

"Why can't you see me?" Nitobe hiccups. Usui has only ever seen him in a group with the other first-years, despite their corresponding positions- maybe he's been too focused on Tsukushi and Kazama's growth as the star first-years. He's neglected his duty. "I'm always, always trying to catch up to you on the field... why can't you see me?"

Usui does reach out and touch him now, the feeling too much to bear. He settles for one hand on Nitobe's shoulder, looking into his face, trying to glean as much as he can from the boy's messy, tear-streaked face. Nitobe had always seemed so composed- not in a mature way, but in a way that had seemed to indicate that he was content with working hard and spending his high school years playing soccer with his friends. Where, then, had this come from?

Had he missed it? Usui racks his mind. Indications of the fire within Nitobe's heart?

"Nitobe-kun." He says, letting a gentle smile slip onto his face. "Do you want to be a better player?"

Nitobe nods, still wiping at the corners of his eyes with the heel of his palm. His cheeks are ruddy with the sunset. The sun's almost gone down, and only the last few rays of desperate light are stretched across the field, surrounded by long shadows. A scatter of cicadas in the nearby grass begin to quietly buzz.

"This whole year... I've always been chasing you, Usui-senpai." He whispers, as though it's a secret he's not supposed to divulge. "Tsukamoto has Captain Mizuki, Kazama has himself and Ooshiba-senpai, Kurusu has Kimishita-senpai and Nakijin has Inohara-senpai- this whole year, I've been looking at you, Usui-senpai."

He raises his head. His eyes are watery and desperate, but there's something hard and determined in them. Usui blinks, and breaks into a quiet chuckle.

"Nitobe." He sets both his hands on the boy's shoulders, smiling. "You'll be a fine defender."

Nitobe's bottom lip begins to quiver again. 

"Especially with my training." Usui finishes, eyes sparkling, lips quirked.

Tears begin to stream down Nitobe's face again. He clenches his fists and straightens his shoulders.

"Yes, Usui-senpai!" He shouts, pushing out his chest.

Usui laughs.

"Call me Yuuta." Still smiling, he slips one arm around Nitobe's shoulder.

The sun sets. Darkness overtakes the pitch, as it swallows everything. As if in protest, the streetlamps flicker on, lighting the way with flickering artificial light. 

The image of Usui, smiling at him, grey hair lit aflame by the sunset and the crinkle at the corners of his eyes, is seared into Nitobe's mind.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: u know who i am


End file.
